


Ordinary people

by nephxlim



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you Simon for blessing me with the worst gig I have ever been to. There are a lot of productive things I could have done in the time, maybe jump off the Empire State Building or try to remember that Izzy’s eyes are the color of small potatoes, but you nailed my night, thank you, really.” Jace had just finished his cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary people

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Jace looked at the sky, pulling an annoyed face just as it had started to rain. He took his backpack from his shoulders and sighed as he pulled out the umbrella Clary had borrowed him. Of all the things his girlfriend owned, of course the only thing that was pink was her umbrella. And it wasn’t just pink, no, it was even worse. There were cherry blossoms and white hearts all over it. Jace eyed the umbrella for a few seconds, then decided to forget about his manly pride. He opened it and immediately felt watched by everyone on the street. 

A grandma passed him, mumbling something that sounded like ‘sweet’, and Jace couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her, yet he was glad she didn’t see it. He proceeded to walk to the Java Jones to meet up with Izzy and her new boyfriend. If he didn’t like Izzy so much, and if Izzy’s boyfriend weren’t happening to be Clary’s best friend, he wouldn’t even have thought about going there. Jace didn’t exactly like Simon. He was a band guy who thought he was super cool because he was such, when the average count of people coming to their gigs was ten, of which five people alone were friends of the band. 

Fairly enough, Jace didn’t like any of his friends’ significant others. First there was Izzy with Simon, and then his best friend, the guy he’d known since kindergarten, started hooking up with a guy that was sassy and confident enough for the entire population of New York City. But apparently Alec liked his boyfriend and he made him happy, and that’s all that Jace ever wanted. Also, he didn’t really think he had the right to complain after Alec had stated that he would probably never really get along with Clary. Although Jace didn’t understand why - Clary was a pure ray of sunshine mixed with hyperactivity and a lot of sarcasm - he accepted it. 

A car honked to Jace’s left and he jumped at the sound. As he looked to his left, he saw Alec on the passenger’s seat of a popping red car, winding down the window. “Hey idiot, hop in!” 

Jace’s eyes wandered to the driver of the car. Magnus Bane was a few years older than Alec, and one of the many idiots who chose to get a car even though they lived in New York City and everything was easily reachable by public transport or by walking. Magnus waved at him to greet him; Jace forced a smile onto his face and nodded at him. 

He sighed as he slowly walked over to the car and shook the umbrella a few times to dry it a little before getting in, Alec watching him in the driving mirror. 

“Hurry, Speedy Gonzales, I’m parked in the middle of the street”, said Magnus, causing Jace to roll his eyes. 

As they started driving, Alec turned in his seat to look back at Jace. “Izzy told me Simon wrote a song about her. Can you believe it? They have been dating for two weeks!” 

“And they’ve known each other for two years”, Jace said, unimpressed. Everyone always seemed to forget that Simon had been Clary’s best friend long before he was Izzy’s girlfriend. And it had been obvious that Simon had a thing for Izzy since Clary and Jace started to date two years ago and they were introduced to each other. 

“Wow, not so enthusiastic, Herondale”, Alec said, furrowing his brows, “Simon is trying real hard to make you like him.” 

Of all the people Jace knew, Alec was the only one who was able to call him by his last name without being punched in the face. Thus was most likely because Jace used to be an orphan and switched families twice before the third family chose to adopt him. Somehow, they had always managed to keep him in the same kindergarten and school, so he was able to build some social contacts. For as long as Jace could remember, Alec had barely called him by his forename. First, it was Wayland, then it was Morgenstern, and eventually, _finally_ , it was Herondale.

“I don’t care, as long as he’s acting like a dick around everyone, I’ll be a dick to him”, Jace stated and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so dramatic, oh my god”, Alec answered as he turned back to look at the street. 

“Says the one who’s leaving sticky notes with cheesy poems all over Adam Lambert’s apartment.” Jace crossed his arms and sighed. 

“Hey!” Magnus complained. “If you don’t spare those comments, you can walk to Java Jones.” He was pouting at the driving mirror, an eybrow raised. For a second Jace wondered who took more time in the bathroom in the mornings - Izzy or Magnus? 

“Uhm, okay?” Jace laughed. “I mean sure, I’ll walk, just stop right here.” He pointed out of the window, and even though nobody was looking, he felt extremely funny by pointing out they had already arrived and the way to the café wasn’t all too long anymore. 

“Alright”, Magnus said, “get out, I’ll try to find a spot.” 

Alec and Jace got out of the car, and as soon as the doors were closed again, Jace turned to his best friend. “We are in New York, Alec”, he said through his teeth. 

“He doesn’t like germs, I guess. That’s why he’s driving a car”, Alec explained and walked straight to the doors of the _Java Jones_ to prevent getting any wetter in the rain. Jace dramatically rolled his eyes before following. Alec always tried finding excuses for his boyfriend. _Always._

As they stepped into the dry, cozy place, Jace noticed the smell of pumpkin spiced everything. It wasn’t even October yet, but he didn’t complain. The more things reminded him of Halloween, the happier he was. His eyes lit up as he saw Clary walking towards him. 

“Hey, Sunshine”, he greeted her with a gentle smile after she’d shortly pecked his lips. She smiled and took his hand, pulling him into the darkest corner of the place, where Izzy sat on a couch, looking at her brother, her eyebrows raised, and her mobile phone lighting up the red and black on her face. 

“Hey Jace”, she said as he sat down next to her, patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you won’t get to see Simon until after the show. I mean, unless you desperately want to, then you’ll find him backstage.” She laughed at her own statement. Obviously, Jace wasn’t the only one in their group who thought of themselves as being hilarious.

In the exact moment Clary brought Jace a cup of pumpkin-spiced coffee, Magnus stepped through the doors. Both, Izzy and Jace laughed at the sight. Magnus’s entire glittery make-up was spread over his face and his hairdo was destroyed by the rain. He made a clear sign at Alec that he’d take a short trip to the bathroom before joining the four of them. 

“Alec”, Izzy said, “you know I really like your boyfriend. But this is why you don’t drive a car in this city. You are way faster with public because you are constantly stuck in traffic and you never find a parking spot close enough to the place you’re staying at.” 

Alec’s face turned red, rather from anger than from embarassment. “I said it a million times and-” 

“Also”, Izzy interrupted him, “what about the unspoken rule of New York to always cary an umbrella with you?” 

“Oh, speaking of umbrellas”, Jace said, leaning down to pick up his backpack from the floor, I think I’ll return yours now.” He looked at Clary, who just smiled at him as he blindly fumbled around in the rucksack until he pulled out the pink umbrella and gave it to her. 

“Or”, Clary replied, “we trade. On my way here I figured I gave my only one to you so I had to buy a new one and, since my idiot of a boyfriend surely won’t buy one himself, I got a black one to give to him when he returns that girly piece of bullshit.” She reached down to her purse and pulled out a simple black folding umbrella. 

“I don’t like umbrellas”, Alec stated. 

“Well apparently you don’t need one”, Izzy answered, “your glamorous boyfriend is taking you everywhere with his fancy car.” Alec just rolled his eyes at her. 

When Magnus finally joined them, the band came on stage and Izzy got up to get into the middle of the room to cheer at her boyfriend. Clary cuddled up against Jace and Magnus and Alec snug up against each other. 

 

About thirty minutes in, Jace’s ears hurt like hell and none of his friends, except Izzy, seemed to be very interested in the gig anymore. A look to his right told Jace that Alec had thrown his legs over Magnus’s and the two of them were playing _‘lick-it-to-death’_ with their tongues. A disgusted look on his face, he turned to look over to Izzy. 

See, the younger Lightwood sibling usually was a tough woman. She’d take no order from nobody and she could immediately break your neck in seven-inch heels when she was in the mood for it. 

The Izzy who was now standing in the middle of _Java Jones_ , watching her boyfriend and his buddies play some horrible tunes with even worse lyrics, was nowhere close to the Izzy she actually was. She kept flipping up one of her legs and cupped her cheeks with her hands while squealing uncontrollably. 

“Okay, okay”, Simon spoke into his microphone, “I know I usually don’t talk much up here, that’s the singer’s job. But I wrote a song for my one and only true love. Izzy, this one is for you, it’s called _‘Slay’_.” 

The entire couch burst out in laughter, even Alec and Magnus had seperated their lips and held their tummies. 

As the song went on, all of them had caught their breaths again. At the point where the lyrics sounded an awful lot like _‘her eyes are the colors of small potatoes’_ , Clary stretched her neck a little to talk into Jace’s ear. “Aren’t Izzy’s eyes green?” 

As Jace nodded, a look of disbelief on his face, Clary once more burst out in laughter, mouthing “this is awesome”. 

\---------------------------

“Thank you Simon for blessing me with the _worst_ gig I have ever been to. There are a lot of productive things I could have done in the time, maybe jump off the Empire State Building or try to remember that Izzy’s eyes are _the color of small potatoes_ , but you nailed my night, thank you, really.” Jace had just finished his cup of coffee. 

Izzy glared at him. 

__If looks could kill…_ _

“What the hell is your problem, Jace?” Simon looked furious and by the way Clary grabbed Jace’s arm, he was up for a fight. 

“My problem is that you think you’re something better because you play in an idiotic band with some freaks who don’t know how to play their instruments, Lewis.” Jace freed himself from Clary’s grip around his arm. 

“Well, at least I’m doing something, other than you. Sitting around on your ass all day because you can’t manage to fight a job. Is that a good life, Herondale?” 

Somewhere between the sound of the blood rushing into Jace’s head and the ringing in his hears, Jace could hear Alec wince a _‘no’_. But it was too late, he rushed forward, fist raised, and punched Simon in the face, knocking his glasses off. Simon himself didn’t fall, but tumbled backwards for a second, before getting hold of his body again. 

Jace glared at Simon who was muttering a flow of curses, holding his cheek, then he turned around and walked out of the café. 

It was still raining, and Jace was glad it was. His skin felt so hot from the anger, he could use a little coolness. He stood there for a few minutes or so, just trying to clear his thoughts. Eventually, he felt a bit sorry. He doubted Simon knew how sensitive Jace was about his last name. But on the other hand, he had finally gotten to do what he wanted for two years. If Simon could just stop acting like a dick all the time. 

The door of the _Java Jones_ opened behind him, bringing some warm air outside before it closed again. Someone came over to him and stood to his right. As Jace looked, he figured it was Simon. His entire left face seemed kinda bruised in the light of the street lamps, and Jace could see that one side of his glasses was broken. He swallowed. 

“You know, Jace”, Simon said, “that it was never Clary who invited you to come to these gigs, right? Or to my birthday party? Or generally to anything I was a part of? She keeps asking me if I want you along, because she knows you can’t really stand me and she knows you’ll be somewhat mean to me. And I keep saying yes. Sometimes I’m even the first one to ask her if she will bring you along.” 

“But why?” Jace asked after a few seconds of thought. He had realized it stopped raining. 

“Because I really want us to get along.” Simon sighed. “You’re Clary’s boyfriend. She loves you. I need to keep trying. And you should, too. If we can’t get along for ourselves, then at least let’s do it for her.” 

“Well, Simon. The thing is, I actually think you’d be a cool dude if you’d stop acting like someone you aren’t.” He stopped for a second. “Man, that sounded like some deep shit. Anyway, I see how much Izzy likes you, she’s had horrible guys before and you’re actually quite decent, okay? And Clary has found a good friend in you, so that’s fine. But you act like an idiot whenever your band guys are around, which is basically all the time.” 

“It’s not because of the boys”, Simon explained, “it’s because I feel Izzy only likes me that way.” He kicked into the pavement with his feet a few times. 

Jace shook his head. “That’s not true. She likes you for yourself. Remember that.” There was a bit of silence before Jace raised his voice again. “I’d say I’m sorry, you know, because I punched you. But I’m not really.” 

Simon huffed a laugh. “It’s fine, I deserved it.” 

Jace nodded in agreement and smiled. Behind them, the door opened again. Now, Alec and Magnus walked out. 

“So, you guys got your shit together again?” Alec raised an eyebrow at them. 

As none of them said anything but just nodded instead, Alec smiled. 

“You guys need a ride?” Magnus asked, his eyes switching between Simon and Jace. 

“Nah”, Jace said, gently punching Simon in the shoulder, “I’ll go have some drinks with my friend Simon and our girlfriends.” 

Alec and Magnus exchanged sceptical looks, then shrugged and walked past them, wishing them a good night and lots of fun. 

Stepping back into the cozy place, Jace got a better look at Simon’s face. It was true, his entire left side was bruised and one of the glasses was shattered. “You know, Simon, I am a _tiny little bit_ sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found [on my tumblr.](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/128072511472/au-ordinary-people)


End file.
